


I Love It When You Call Me Lover

by nilshki



Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Prompt: "Buck and Eddie both have some very embarrassing nicknames for each other."Doesn't quite follow the prompt but them calling each other fun nicknames is definitely a thing here.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579816
Comments: 28
Kudos: 368
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I Love It When You Call Me Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts).



> Prompt from [Prompt A Buddie](https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Secret Santa for the incredible [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe). I hope you like it!!
> 
> Title from the song "Call Me Lover" by Sam Fender.

It started as a joke. Their shtick. 

The first time, they were making fun of Bobby and Athena. 

“Hey boo, can you help me wrap this hose?” Buck asked Eddie. 

“Sure honeybear,” he replied. Athena, who had come in to say hello to Bobby, was unamused. 

“Don’t forget I can arrest y’all. Wouldn't take very much.”

“Aww, Athena, we’re just joking,’ said Buck, grinning. “It’s cute that you two are so lovey-dovey.” She gave him a look but didn’t pursue it further. 

The second time was because Maddie had come by to see Chimney. And they were somehow more lovesick then Bobby and Athena. 

“Babydoll, can you pass me the ketchup?” asked Eddie when they sat down to dinner, smirking. 

Everyone looked around to see who he was talking to, but Buck just smiled and responded, “Sure thing hot stuff.” Chimney glared at them and Hen rolled her eyes. Bobby ignored it. 

“Maybe if we don’t engage, they’ll stop.”

**

They didn’t. Somehow they just got into the groove of calling each other weird pet names. It became a competition, who could think of the weirdest ones. 

“Move over snookums, you’re taking up the whole couch.”

“Sugar, if you don’t let me on the Xbox now I’m going to wrestle you for it.”

“Hey gumdrop, did you steal the last cookie?”

Buck started looking into Spanish pet names, to see if he could get on Eddie’s nerves. 

“Hey, hermoso, do you think you can help me get this gear on the truck?”

Eddie had just smirked. “You think you can outdo me with the Spanish nicknames, chulo? Not gonna happen.”

“Hey, there were some very sweet people in Argentina who called me some _very_ nice things, I think I can hold my own.”

“Sure, chiquito. Keep telling yourself that.”

**

Buck wasn’t sure when it had changed from a fun game into something he wholeheartedly meant. He looked for more and more weird endearments he could call Eddie. For fun, but also to hide the fact that he actually wanted to call Eddie “baby”’ or “sweetheart” or “my love”. 

He noticed, also, that Eddie had stopped using the weirdest Spanish ones and started calling him querido or cariño most often. He still went for the “conejito” and the “patito” once in a while, but it was less and less often. 

He talked to Hen about it one day. He hadn’t meant to, but she had made some offhand comment about the loverboys flirting with each other, and his face had gone white. 

Immediately concerned, Hen had sat him down on the couch. “Buckaroo, what’s wrong? You know I was just joking, right? Because of this pet name shtick you and Eddie have going?”

Buck had sighed and curled his legs up in his arms, leaning his head on his knees and looking at Hen. She immediately turned to sit cross-legged on the couch, facing him. 

“It’s not that simple, is it?” she had asked. He shook his head. Then he looked around to make sure no one else was upstairs.

“It started out as us just goofing off, you know?” he started quietly. “Making fun of the sappy couples all around us, in good fun. You guys are family, we get to make fun of you.”

“One hundred percent agree honey. So when did that change for you?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Hen, you know I’m bi, right?”

Hen looked a little surprised. “I don’t think so Buck, you never told me so. I’ve only heard about you hooking up with women.”

“Huh. It’s not like I was hiding it, but I guess I never bragged about my hookups with guys the same way. Probably some latent anxiety that people would judge me, even though I’m usually super open and don’t give a shit. I just really wanted you guys to like me.” He twisted his mouth ruefully. 

“Hey, Buck, resident lesbian here. I get you. But we all love you, you know that right? We don’t care who you fuck, as long as you aren’t taking advantage of them. I think that was Bobby’s biggest gripe during Buck 1.0, he thought you were just using those girls.” She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Yeah that makes sense. Anyway, I am. Bi. Which wouldn’t be relevant except that…”

“Except that you’re falling for Eddie.” Hen supplied. 

“Fell. Hard. Like I was attracted to him from the start? And then we became such good friends. And I got to know Christopher and fell head over heels for that little boy too. And through all the shit we’ve been through in the past year and a half, it just made us closer somehow? So now I’m calling him dumb nicknames so I don’t accidentally blurt out that I love him.”

“Why can’t you tell him that you love him?” asked Hen.

“Because I can’t risk our friendship, and I can’t risk being cut out of Christopher’s life. If he doesn’t love me back in the same way, things will change. He’ll think of me differently. I can’t let that happen.”

“But Buck,” said Hen slowly. “What if he _does_ feel the same way?”

“It has to be his choice Hen. I can’t push those boundaries, I can’t insert myself into his family in a way he doesn’t want.”

Hen looked skeptical. “Not sure I see your logic there, Buckaroo.”

“Let it go Hen, okay? I’m okay, really. I’m gonna be okay.”

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Whatever you say sweet cakes.” She smirked and he returned it. “I’m always here if you want to talk, okay?”

“Thanks Hen. I love you, you know.”

“Love you too honey.”

**

Hen had zero intention of staying out of this. She hated seeing Buck like that, he looked like a kicked puppy. But first she had to figure out what Eddie was thinking. _Wonder if the same comment will work for both of them._

Turns out, it did. Eddie almost dropped a dumbbell on his foot when she said, “Get a chance to flirt with your loverboy yet today?” She had to hold back a laugh. 

“What do you mean, Hen?” 

“I was just referring to the annoyingly sweet names you’ve been calling Buck lately. Cariño, querido? Those aren’t jokes, are they?”

Eddie sighed and sat on the bench. “No, no they aren’t. Is it that obvious?”

“Nah, I’m just hella perceptive. So, you’re into Buck?”

He barked out a laugh. “You could say that. Or you could say flat on my ass in love with the man. God.” He let his face fall into his hands. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. Have you told him?”

He looked up at her. “Are you kidding? And scare him off? He’s too important to me, too important to Chris. Can’t jeopardize that.”

“What makes you think it will scare him off?”

“Admitting to your straight best friend that you’re in love with him? I feel like that would be a little off putting.”

Hen chuckled. “Buck is straight? Huh, never would’ve called that one.” _Blatant lie, but for the greater good, right?_

“I mean, yeah. Isn’t he?” Eddie looked confused. 

Hen shrugged. “You’re his best friend right? Maybe get talking about y’all’s previous relationships. Could be they’re all women, but hey you never know.”

Eddie looked at her suspiciously. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Nope.” _Lies again. Oops._ “Resident lesbian, remember? I’m open to all possibilities about my coworkers’ sexualities.”

Eddie nodded. “Thanks for the talk Hen. I should probably get changed before we get another call.”

“Seeya later sweet cheeks,” she joked, blowing him a kiss. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

_Planting ideas in his head better be enough. If they are too oblivious after that I don’t know what I’m gonna do._

**

“Hey Buck, can we talk?”

“Uh oh, calling me by my name and not an endearment. Must be serious,” said Buck, only half joking. 

Eddie scratched the back of his head. “Uh, well, about that.”

Buck tensed up. “Yeah?”

Eddie let out a breath before continuing. “I know it’s all in good fun, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t making you uncomfortable? Like, two dudes who aren’t together calling each other pet names isn’t exactly normal and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Buck looked confused. “Do you think I have a problem calling other guys babe or honey?”

Eddie shrugged. “I mean you joke around a lot so I figured not, but I noticed you looking a little tense when I call you querido or whatever, and I’m worried I’m overstepping.”

Buck laughed humorlessly. “Eddie, I promise, that’s not it. At all. Like I said, I don’t have a problem with guys calling me pet names or responding in kind. In fact, in some of my previous relationships it’s been a requirement.”

“Previous relationships...with guys?” questioned Eddie.

“What? Yeah, and girls. I’m bi Eddie. Have we not talked about this?”

Eddie shook his head. 

“Shit, apparently I need to be more forthcoming with my friends. I just assumed everyone knew because I didn’t go out of my way to hide it.”

Eddie smiled. “Well I’m glad you told me. You know it doesn’t change how I feel about you right?”

Buck smiled. “That means a lot Eddie.”

“Yeah, also it would be kinda hypocritical of me to judge, considering I’m pan.”

Buck’s head shot up in surprise. “Really? How did I not know that? How is this the first time we’re having this conversation?”

“I dunno man, it’s long overdue. Anyway, I’m cool, you’re cool, we’re cool, right?”

Buck blinked. “Uh...yeah, totally. Totally.” 

Eddie clapped Buck’s shoulder and turned to leave. 

**

“It doesn’t change anything, Hen. Just because theoretically he could be attracted to me doesn’t mean he wants to be with me,” Buck argued.

“Well you won’t know unless you ask him, will you?” she retorted. 

“I can’t tell Eddie-“

“Can’t tell me what?” asked Eddie, coming up the stairs. 

Buck glared at Hen with a look that said _keep your mouth shut_. 

“Nothing man,” he said. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing.” Eddie folded his hands in front of him, stuck his chin up. 

“God you boys are such idiots. I’m washing my hands of this, I can’t be responsible anymore. You,” she pointed at Eddie. “And you,” she pointed at Buck. “Y’all need to stop coming to _me_ about your feelings and actually have a conversation with each other. Aight?”

She walked down the stairs. 

“What’s she talking about?” Eddie asked, jerking a thumb in the direction she had just left. 

“Uh, Hen’s been a good person for me to talk to about some things I’ve been working through.” Buck mumbled. 

Eddie went to sit next to him on the couch. “What things? Why didn’t you come to me?”

Buck sighed in exasperation. “Because they’re about you, Eddie!”

Eddie leaned back, hurt showing on his face. “Oh, okay. Man, if you have a problem with me I wish you’d just say it to my face.”

Buck put his face in his hands. “God Eddie no, that’s not it at all. I have the opposite of a problem with you.”

“Buck, you aren’t making any sense. Will you please look at me?” Eddie grabbed Buck’s chin to look in his eyes. 

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

Buck flicked his eyes between Eddie’s and licked his lips. He took a deep breath.

“I love you Eddie. Like I’m in love with you. And I don’t know what to do about it anymore.”

Eddie sucked in a sharp breath. He searched Buck’s eyes and found no guile. He knew he never would. He moved his hand from Buck’s chin to caress his cheek.

“Evan,” he breathed. “I love you too. God I love you so much.” 

Buck smiled. “Baby, can I kiss you?”

“There is nothing I want more right now, querido.”

He brought his face right up to Buck’s, letting the anticipation build. Letting their breath mingle for a few wonderful seconds. Then he moved and pressed his lips to Buck’s.

It was the start of something truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> conejito - little bunny  
> patito - duckling


End file.
